


The light from one [vid]

by KaitoKuroiRico



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU pre-series, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoKuroiRico/pseuds/KaitoKuroiRico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>well it seems like i make only vids lately, but whatever. Cas look back at his past relashionships with Balthazar, small little moments that won't ever happen again</p>
            </blockquote>





	The light from one [vid]

**Author's Note:**

> ps one-sided destiel =)


End file.
